I Walk Alone
by Roaring Flame Cat
Summary: Sora's POV A songfic to Bloulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day: Three years after the events of KH Sora tells the tale of his lonely life... A truly sad story... that can't really be sumarized... Take a look inside to find out what I mean...


((YO! How have you all been? Considering the fact that this is the longest one shot ever I'm fine. X3 lol Well anyway the idea for this story came to me when my friend Mary loaned me her Green Day CD! I hope you like this! Oh this story might seem sad and you might get the impression that I was sad or depressed when I wrote this…In fact it was quite opposite I was in a very cheery mood! X3 The story reflects on the song, that's all. X3

Disclaimer: I wish with all my heart that I owned Kingdom Hearts… But sadly I don't… Only Squaresort has that title….. and I wish with all my heart I owned that title too…

Oh the song is called Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day just for the 00013.5 of the population who don't know…))

**I walk alone**

**By: Roaring Flame Cat**

-for my all my friends-

* * *

**I walk a lonely road**  
**The only one I have ever known  
****Don't know where it goes  
****But it's home to me and I walk alone…**

"I've been wandering this world for three years now… I can barely remember what I was doing here in the first place… Goofy and Donald had lost their hearts to darkness about a year ago… I can't quite tell anymore… God how I miss them…" I said out loud as I continued to walk on a dirt path–the same exact path that I had been walking on for what seemed like years. No matter where I walked the paths all looked the same…

I kept my head low, watching the ground in front of me get stepped on as I continued walking. When I finally rose my head up from looking at the ground I found myself in front of a cave. My legs ached from walking so I sat down in the moist dirt and fumbled with my hair that had grown tremendously over the years… I never found anything to cut my hair… so I finally gave up on it and let it grow. My clothes were old, faded, and very badly ripped. I had grown out of my old outfit some time ago but whenever I came to an abandoned town I could never find anything to replace my old clothes, and if I did it was either to small or burned to nothing but ash.

As I stared at my ripped pants I saw a pointed rock and decided to draw on one of the cave walls just to kill some time...

I grabbed the rock and pondered at what I should draw for a moment, and then I finally decided to draw Kairi. "I miss you Kairi…" I said as I started drawing her face… I was never the best artist but as the years passed, and me drawing her face whenever I stopped to rest I had become somewhat of an expert on drawing her profile. Although, I think it's a little strange I never did forget her face. She was always smiling and she never seemed to get mad. And even thought three year had passed I never forgot that promise I made to her…

"Finished!" I said as I dropped the rock back on the ground. I gazed at my picture for a second and then without my noticing I placed my hand and stroked the area where her lips were with my thumb. "What am I doing!" I yelled at myself as I slapped my hand. I sighed and then picked myself up and took one last look at my picture before I left the cave to continue my endless wandering…

**I walk this empty street  
****On the boulevard of broken dreams  
****Where the city sleeps  
****And I'm the only one And I walk alone**

I continued my seemingly endless journey and after walking for only a short time I heard a low deep growl from behind me. I instantly turned around with my Keyblade in my hand and smacked the heartless silly. I knew this one oh too well. It had never been around when I was only fourteen so when I first fought it I named this one Grral because of its deep growl and dragon-like shape. When I defeated it, it let out a painful roar and toppled over with a loud thud.

I made sure I had killed it before I broke off one of its fangs and added it to my collection of heartless pieces inside a bag I had found while I traveled through another world destroyed by the heartless. "God I wish there was at least one other person here…" I moaned to myself as I walked as I focused eyes focused on the ground again. As the time passed by I finally came to a very run down city or maybe it was a town... But somehow it seemed very familiar to me… I walked through the city for a while when I stopped dead in my tracks.

I saw a very small Grral trying to gnaw the flesh off a girl. I charged at it and destroyed it in one swing. The Grral roared and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, much like the Shadow heartless. After watching the smoke disappear in the sky before I inspected the girl. "It… it can't be…" I said as I inspected her body. "Y-Yuffie!" I exclaimed as I inspected her once more.

"nn…" She moaned as she slowly came to.

"Yuffie! What happened? Where are the others?" Oo bad move… I though after saying that. I had been separated from any living person for so long I had forgot that people actually have feelings…

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes and panicked as she first saw me.

"S-stay back!" She screamed in fright as she quickly backed away from me and cringed.

"Yuffie… It's ok… It's me Sora." I said sounding as gentle as I could and extending a hand out to her. Yuffie looked at my face, then my hand, and then back at my face with a very frightened look. She squinted very hard at my face and I pulled my very long bangs out of my face to help her realize it was me.

"Is it really you Sora…?" She said in a very scared tone.

"Yes Yuffie…" I said in the same tone I used on her to calm her down. She took a few final glances at me and then jumped on me and hugged me tight as she began to cry.

"Sora… I've been so scared… Me! The great… ninja Yuffie…" Se said as she buried her face in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent. It hadn't changed much from what I could remember… Although she was now eighteen I felt as if not one second of time had passed.

"Shh… It's ok now Yuffie… Please tell me what happened to the others… Last I heard you were traveling with Cid, Leon, Aerith and Cloud. Where are they?" I asked in a very soft tone. Yuffie fell dead silent… "Yuffie!" I asked now getting a bit worried now. She put her index finger on my lips and slowly leaned toward my ear and whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her.

"…Gone…" She whispered.

"Gone! Gone where!" I asked her sounding a bit alarmed.

"Heartless…"

"Wha…?" Before I could ask her the next question on my mind another Heartless I had encountered before appeared and with one of its claws it dug its arm into her chest and pulled out her heart. I saw it glow with a bright red and a faint shade of purple before the heartless I had named Claw Crusher devoured her heart; right in front of me. I saw Yuffie's body slowly disappear in a gold and silver light and before I knew it she was gone… My eyes saw red.

"D-MN YOU!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet and my Keyblade appeared in my hands. I struck it in the face and then aimed for its claws. "YOU BAS-ARD!" I yelled out as I cased my summon spell. Within a few seconds a maneless lion with devil horns, black angel wings, large spikes running down it's back, and huge saber tooth fangs appeared in front of me.

"It's been a while…" The creature said as it turned it's large face toward me.

"Yes I know! Now quit stalling and help me!" I was filled with too much hatred to greet Sayber properly. I just kept swinging the Keyblade as hard as I could.

"Fine… be that way!" Sayber sarcastically called out. "Oh and watch your language! Good God…" By now I was to blind with rage to even hear Sayber call out to me… I couldn't believe that this heartless had the gall to steal her heart right in front of me.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I said as I delivered the final blow. The Claw Crusher let out an ear-shattering scream and fell over on top of the remains of a few buildings. I inhaled and exhaled very heavily as I studied the fallen heartless…

"It's ok Sora… You avenged her… Don't overdue it… I mean you killed the thing by yourself. You didn't even need me…" Sayber said sitting down next to me fixing it's long brown bangs.

"I know…" My voice began to quiver "I just wish I could've saved her…" Tears began to fill in my eyes. Sayber rested one of it's large paws on my shoulder and gave me a small pat on the back.

"It's ok… You'll find a way to get their hearts back." Sayber said as it disappeared back to the realm from whence it came. I was silent for a moment. The tears ran freely down my cheeks now, but I never made a sound…

Finally after a few moments I dried my tears and picked myself up again. "Ya I will…" I whispered to myself as I continued walking again.

**I walk alone. I walk alone **

**I walk alone. I walk ah-**

**My shadow 's the only one that walks beside me  
****My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
****Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
**'**till then I walk alone**

As I continued my journey I kept thinking about Yuffie and all the others. And what our lives would be like if the heartless never ruined our lives… "Kairi… Riku… Where are you?" I asked myself as I looked toward the reddish orange clouds. It was almost dark now so I went in search of another so called "home" for the night. I walked around for a while on a road that looked somewhat red and black checkered… And I passed some bushed that were now burned to nothing but twigs…

As I continued along my path I saw a few pieces of paper that looked like giant cards but they were so horribly burned I couldn't tell… I knew this wouldn't be the best spot to spend the night so I continued walking… It seemed like I had been walking for hours when I finally came to a large forest. Most of the trees had been knocked down but surprisingly it was still very green and lush. I found a very large hollow tree that had been knocked down by some tremendous force and decided to spend the night in there… I grabbed some very soft leaves and used them as a pillow while I pulled out a small blanket from my bag and instantly fell asleep…

I woke up to the sound of a few birds and the sun's rays blaring in my eyes… "Err…" I moaned as I rolled over and curled in a ball under my blanket.

"Wake up you lazy bum…" I heard someone very familiar say to me. I instantly spun around to where the voice was coming from… and that's when I saw her.

"K-Kairi! Kairi is it really you!" I exclaimed. She just giggled and started to walk away from me. I blinked a couple times and then I saw her body being engulfed by a black smoke… and before I knew it she was gone…

"KAIRI!" I yelled. I checked my surroundings panicking a bit and when I realized that I was alone. I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead and took a deep breath and sighed… "It was just a dream… A LOUSY DREAM!" I yelled as I slammed my fists on the bark of the tree. The thud from my fists echoed throughout the empty forest… Hearing the hollow sound creeped me out so I gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath. "Kairi…" I whispered to myself in desperation as I picked up my bag and walked out of the tree onto a mossy path… Just me and my shadow…

I had been walking for about forty-five minutes now. I could tell by my shadow-who was once stalking me from behind, now was dancing around my left ankle. As I continued walking I decided to stop and eat. My stomach was growling like there was no tomorrow…So I took a quick glance at my surroundings and when I saw the rubble of what looked like a very large building I walked toward the base of a statue that was in front of the building and sat down…

I inspected the building carefully to make sure nothing was gonna pop out and eat me, and when I came to the conclusion that I was alone I pulled out some meat from a heartless I had killed on the way here. I gnawed on the meat but then I got a chill up my spine and then everything went silent… I could only hear my heart's steady beating. And then I heard some thing from behind me and I instantly jumped in the air just when _it _attacked.

I had never seen this heartless before so when I landed I had to take a minute to study it. The heartless was a giant two-headed wolf, but it had three front paws and directly down the center it was spilt into two colors. Ice blue and crimson red. The blue wolf had a unicorn-like horn on it's forehead while the red wolf had a long horn that was straight but went behind it's head.

The heartless stared at me for a moment as if trying to read my thoughts, and then without warning it leaped into the air and began to breathe fire and ice every which way. It seemed like the sky was falling for a moment and I knew I couldn't dodge the attack so without my knowing I began twirling my keyblade to block the attack. I was successful in blocking the attack but before I had time to make my next move the wolf had already made a counter attack. It swiped one off its large paws at me and knocked me a good five yards! As soon as I got my bearings I charged at the heartless and hit it as hard as I could…

About an hour had passed when I first started battling this thing and I could tell it was ready to topple over soon. I was exhausted from all the magic I cased and the blows I gave the heartless from the keyblade. As I stood there with the tip of my keyblade on the ground the heartless called out a mighty roar and then began absorbing energy for the final attack. I was too tired to attack anymore but I could still run so I thought "Hey why don't I let it do the dirty work for me?" With that I began running as fast as my legs would carry me. As I got closer I could tell that it would release the blast from it's mouths anytime now so I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped in between both heads and waited there for a moment. At the very last second I super glided to safety while the creature destroyed itself with it's own blast.

I watched as what was left of the creature fall to the ground and disappear. I saw a treasure chest where the heartless once laid and I opened the chest and emptied its continence… As I got the last item out of the chest it disappeared, and I fell on my back steadying my heavy pants. As I lay on the ground I placed my hand on my chest where my heart was and felt the pulses slowly getting slower and softer. I continued to think of Yuffie as I counted my heartbeats, and wondered what it would be like to have your heat stolen from you… The more I thought about it the weirder thoughts became. And they confused me the more I thought about them.

When my heart finally got to it's normal pace, I scooped myself off the ground and continued walking before another "Burning Ice" attacked me… I chuckled as I though of the name I gave it. I thought it was a pretty good name to give it, and feeling so proud of myself for some odd reason I laughed out loud and smiled at the clouds above me and the path in front of me… Remembering my battles as a kid…

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line  
****That divides me somewhere in my mind  
****On the border line  
****Of the edge and where I walk alone**

Not long after defeating the Burning Ice I began reminiscing in my old memories… When I first got the keyblade, When I first met Goofy and Donald, and many others but while these thoughts were dancing around in my head Kairi's face continued to pop up wherever I looked. "Great now I'm loosing my mind…" I thought as I rubbed my eyes in hopes of getting her face out of my vision. Unfortunately it didn't work… I didn't think it would either… so finally giving up on getting her face out of my head I decided to rest for a while. I sat on a rock and ran my hands through my bangs and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As I did that I all of a sudden felt tired so I scooted myself off the rock I was perched on and took a quick look around my surroundings. I could only see sand for miles…I was about to give up on trying to find a shelter from the blazing sun and endless sea of sand when I found a box-like house. I wasn't about to fry in the sun so I bolted for the house.

It seemed like I was running forever before I actually reached the house but I finally got there… "Good lord it's hot out there!" I said as I sat on a large jar trying to catch my breath… It felt a bit creepy where I was… I could only hear the sound of the wind and the taps of the sand being flung against my shelter. I never did like really quiet places… It always made me uncomfortable… Bad things always happened in quiet places… or at least to me they did… Feh… I leaned up against the wall of the house and closed my eyes slightly and looked up at the ceiling and daydreamed a bit. I saw myself looking down a large cliff. It didn't seem to have a bottom… It just went on, and on, and on… I didn't exactly know what this cliff meant but I turned around and saw Kairi and she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Your all alone and you can't do anything about it!"

"Kairi that doesn't sound like you…"

"Because it isn't you fool! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kairi cackled as the mutated into a heartless and charged toward me. When she tackled me everything shattered like a broken mirror.

My eyes popped open and I dropped my head from looking at the ceiling, to in front of me. There I saw Sayber sharpening it's claws on the wall of the house.

"Hi!" It said with a big smile. I always enjoyed Sayber's company because Sayber always had a way of making me feel better when I was down. And Sayber was one of my summons that was ALWAYS smiling and laughing. I found it a bit strange because it looked real tough and a bit scary looking and maybe a bit heartless if you will-but here Sayber was so kind…

"Hey sayber, I have a question for you."

"Nowrl?" It replied with a cute little smile.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I had asked this question many times over the years and the answer never got old.

"Neither… I'M A ALIAN FROM MARZ! OoOoOoOo" Sayber said as it began to make odd sounds and pretended to be a being from beyond. I began to laugh as I always did whenever I asked that question. I just always found it so funny that Sayber never gave me a straight answer and if it did it always made it sound like it was lying.

"You never change do you?" I said resting my head in the palm of my hand.

"Nope!" Sayber replied with another big smile.

"Oh hey. How did you get here? Last I checked I had to summon my "summons" to make them appear." I said eyeing Sayber with an evil kind of smirk.

"Y'know that brings up an odd story… Ok, I was in my special little room of doom just minding my own business… when I met these ALIENS! They were all like sick and gross and Augh! Thy were wearing these bowls on their head and they were filled with a green liquid and they kept saying that they were gonna eat my undies! It was SICK MAN!"

"You over powered the keyblade again. Didn't you?"

Sayber pretended to get shot. "Oo you got me!" Sayber said as it toppled over with it's paws on it's chest.

"Ahh… Sayber, Sayber, Sayber… you'll never change."

"Why do you want me too? What? You don't like me no more?" Sayber said pretending to cry.

"Aww c'mon you know I don't mind! I mean you're my favorite summon."

"Really!" Sayber said with starry eyes.

"Yep!" I replied with my big smile that I had been flashing ever since I was a kid.

Sayber and me began laughing real hard when all of a sudden Sayber stopped and it's ears began twitching and Sayber's face got real serious.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a bit of concern. I've never seen Sayber so serious before.

Sayber turned to me with terror in it's eyes. "RUN!"

"Wha-?" I asked panicking now.

"I SAID RUN!" Sayber said throwing me out of the door of the hut.

As soon as I landed I turned and I felt the ground shake violently. "OH MY GOD! SAYBER!" I called out in pure terror My mind went completely blank. The only thing I could think of was Sayber.

I saw Sayber bolting out of the hut toward me that's when it happened… When my life changed forever… For the second time in my life…

I could see Sayber running out of the hut at full speed, the ground still shaking very violently. I could sense danger in the air so I bolted in the same direction Sayber was running.

Sayber caught up with me and was now running beside me. "Sora! Whatever you do, DON'T STOP RUNNING!" Sayber said trying hard not to run out of breath.

"Why are you so out of breath?" I called trying myself, not to lose my breath.

"Hey! You try overpowering the keyblade!"

Now I felt stupid. "Oh ya… Sorry I forgot…" I relied with a smirk.

"Feh… you always forget…" Sayber said with a toothy grin.

Looking over my shoulder I could tell that Sayber was getting really tired. I would've carried Sayber but I don't think I would be strong enough to lift a full-grown lion… The farther we got from the hut the more Sayber seemed to fall behind.

"Sayber hur-"

"Keep running! Don't you DARE STOP! Not even for a second! Don't worry about me! Just KEEP GOING!" Sayber roared out to me in an angry tone" I didn't say anything more I just kept running. As I was doing so I noticed the sand beginning to swirl like a whirlpool and I was almost on the outer-most part of the pool when I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach… The sickening feeling that's real painful-yet it makes you feel like your gonna puke.

I crossed over the edge of the whirlpool and turned around to see if Sayber got out safely. I kept scanning the surface of the sand-I couldn't find Sayber… I was horribly panicked now. "SAYBER! SAAAAAAYBER!" I called out as loud as I could to Sayber would hopefully hear me over the rushing sands. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead and into my eyes-blurring my vision. "SAAAAAAAYBER!" I called out even though I couldn't see.

I had just about lost all hope of finding Sayber when I heard its wing flaps.

"Yo Sora! Did ya miss me!" Sayber called out.

I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt. "Sayber you moron! Don't scare me like that!" I called out with a huge sigh of relief.

"Heh… sorry! I knew if I kept running I would get sucked below the sand… so I decided to fly…" Sayber called back rubbing the back of it's head.

"Heh… Well your alive. And that all that matters… Now get down here so I don't have to yell up to you!" I called up with a big smile.

"Ok…ok… fine but you know it's actually nice up he-…"

The ground began to shake even harder and from the eye of the whirlpool I saw a three-headed snake rise up toward Sayber… and the next thing I knew Sayber was gone… This… this thing ate Sayber in one clamp of it's jaws… I saw it swallow and then it looked down at me and seemed to laugh at me. I instantly got that burning hatred feeling I got when the Claw Crusher killed Yuffie But this time, it was worse much worse that's when I snapped… And I went insane, and blind with a horrid feeling…

**Read between the lines  
****What's messed up and everything's alright  
****Check my vital signs  
****To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

I was no longer the Sora everyone knew and loved. I had become blind with rage and my pure heart seemed to stop playing it's happy little beat-and begin to beat a song of death and destruction.

I let out a horrifying war cry and blindly charged at this thing. I no longer feared death… I had no feelings at all-only rage. I began to hit the snake as heard as I could and only a few blows were needed to leave a horribly large cut in the snake… When I landed I glared back at the snake, and watched it's bluish purple blood drip out of the wound.

The snake glared at me with a disgusted glare and then one of its heads lunged at me from behind. I knew it would do such a desperate move so I whipped my keyblade in front of the snake's head and I used the force of its attack to slice the head in half killing it instantly. When the head landed on the sand with a loud thud I turned to see the other head directly in front of me. Its face was so close I could see my reflection in its yellow eye. I guessed each head had it's own nervous system because the other heads didn't seem to notice that I sliced one of its heads in two…

I looked into the snake's eye and then without warning stabbed my keyblade into it. The one snake head roared out in an ear shattering screech and began to flail in the air like a fish out of water, and there I was shoving the keyblade further and further into it's eye until I called out the spell, "FIRAGA!" And then it's head exploded in a fury of flames.

Puss, bone, and blood splattered everywhere, including on me. Normally I would've made a comment about how sick and wrong it was but nothing came out of my lips. Only a glare of pure hatred for the last head remaining as the monster's and my eyes met. We did a stare down for quite sometime neither of us daring to blink.

Hours seemed to pass and neither of us moved… the wind began to pick up on a small sandstorm and finally when the wind was at it's strongest we charged for each other-the final blow. In a blink of an eye the attack was done and the snake and I stood back to back, not moving an inch. Finally when the wind died and the sand settled and not a single sound was heard. And then without warning the snake's body toppled over. Dead. Though I had killed the snake the hatred in my heart didn't quell itself. My legs began to walk closer to the remains of the snake without my consent.

In the back of my mind I cloud hear myself screaming, "STOP IT SORA!" But nothing I did seemed to stop me. I rose the keyblade above my head and in a single strike sliced the snake in two.

"UGH! MAN THAT'S NASTY!" Sayber said coughing as it crawled out of the inside of the snake. "Thanks for getting me out Sor!" Sayber said with the same smile as always. "Sora?" It said with a now puzzled look. I made no comment of Sayber's thanks I just continued to walk with the same death glare on my face.

"Sora! SORA! Why are you looking at me like that! Stop it!" Sayber said backing away. I no longer had control of my actions… Slowly I raised my keyblade and mumbled, "Stopra…" Sayber froze in it's tracks, as I continued to walk forward.

Sayber looked at me with pure horror in it's eyes as I continued to walk closer until I was almost an arms length away. I continued to scream in my head to stop but something inside of me wanted to kill. Something horrid had been unleashed from within my soul… and I couldn't control it… I again rose the keyblade above my head and looked down at Sayber who was helpless to move or attack in defense. Sayber just looked up at me with a look of sorrow, confusion, and fear and begged me with pleading eyes not to do what I was doing.

I continued it scream out, trying to free myself from the soul that had been released but to no avail. I knew there was no way I could free my mind from the bind it was in. So within my heart I quietly said, "I'm sorry…" and at that moment the soul on the outside began to cry… tears of blood.

Everything went in slow motion, as I was unable to stop it. Sayber only bowed it's head and closed it's eyes. And with one fatal blow my arms swung downward. An echoed roar was heard throughout the desert and then everything fell silent. Not evan the wind blew… it was as if the world itself was either pitying what I had just done, or morning my loss.

I finally regained control of my limbs and without a second though, crawled over to Sayber's body and nuzzled my face into it's fur, crying my eyes out in crystal tears.

"I'm sorry Sayber… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…. Sayber… I'M SORRY!" I screamed out into the vast ocean of sand. And for a while there that was all I did…

Night fell and I still was by Sayber's side. It's coat was now drenched with tears. "I'm sorry…" was the only thing I could manage to say. The desert air was freezing but I didn't feel a thing. The pain I now felt in my heart was far too great.

**I walk alone I walk alone  
****I walk alone I walk alone**

**I walk alone I walk alone  
****I walk alone I walk a-**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
****My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
****Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
**'**Till then I walk alone**

Days had passed since I killed Sayber… and I now wear its hide as a cloak and armor… I wasn't willing to leave Sayber's body in the desert so I did the only thing that came to mind… I still can still vividly see the look Sayber was giving me… So scared and helpless… But I think the only plus side to all this is that I figured out why I couldn't control my body. The blood that splattered on me from the snake caused it. I guess what happens is the blood somehow releases the darkest part of your heart from within your soul…

I shivered as I passed through a frozen wasteland… It looked like at one point in time it could've been a huge ocean… but no longer. I quickly hurried along not wanting to freeze to death in the cold. Evan though Sayber's fur kept me warm. "Thank you Sayber… and again I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I hurried along to a place to sleep for the night.

I finally came to a very old town basked in light. The buildings were destroyed much like the many other places I had been to but they gave me the aura of what was once a haunted area… I quickly brushed the thought off as I crawled into one of the demolished buildings to sleep… I guess I must've walked trough the entire night… I curled in a ball and wrapped Sayber's fur close to me… I could almost her it's laughter and see it smiling at me with it's toothy grin as it told random stories that made me smile no matter what. With a grieving heart I slowly closed my eyes for a nap.

'Get up bum…'

"Wha-?"

'I have a score to settle with you…'

"What? Who are you?"

'It's Sayber… or have you already forgotten?'

"SAYBER! Is it really you!"

'Not anymore……'

A creature appeared before Sora that looked like Sayber in a sense but across it's chest was an entirely black heartless symbol.

"Sayber Wha-!"

Sayber didn't respond… it stood it's ground and then without warning it lunged and began to tear Sora into pieces…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out dripping with sweat my heart racing. "Where am I?" I frantically looked left and right feeling very insecure at the moment. After a moment or two I quickly realized I was alone like I always was and there was nothing trying to eat me. "I'm sorry Sayber…" I whispered as I buried my face into my knees.

"It's ok… I understand…"

I quickly lifted my head to find only a blur of Sayber's figure, but it was gone as soon as I blinked. I stood and took a few steps to where I saw it's image but there was nothing there… I touched the ground with my hand… And no sooner had I done that, storm clouds began to gather around me. I looked toward the dark clouds and without warning began to slowly walk to the center of the town. I watched and listened to the clouds thunder and roar quietly as they began to get darker. Within a matter of moments the clouds released their tears on my soul and with my arms outstretched I let the heavy raindrops fall on me… And for some reason the storm had the presence of Sayber within it.

Maybe I was loosing my sanity… Maybe I was loosing my mind… Maybe… but either way the rain somehow eased the pain in my heart.

**Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahh-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
****I walk alone I walk ah-**

**-insert catchy music here-**

**I walk this empty street  
****On the boulevard of broken dreams  
****Where the city sleeps  
****And I'm the only one And I walk ah-**

Hallow Bastion stood before me… the only place that hadn't changed a bit over time… I looked back to the rising falls and then walked forward into the castle. Was I traveling to get to Hallow Bastion from the start? I walked up the stars of the main lobby and down the left hallway to the library. For some reason I was being draw to the highest point in the castle.

I rode up the countless elevators but I finally made it. The door where the keyhole to this place still had the colors swirling through it. And I was still being drawn towards something… I walked through the heartless symbol and crossed over to the other side. When I was in I was no longer being drawn toward anything… I felt nothing… in a vast empty space. And then in a split second it happened… I was attacked by yet another heartless I had never seen before. But this one was unlike the others… I never sensed it coming…

It smiled as it held me in it's grasp and then with it's other claw it dug it into my chest and pulled out my heart. It glowed with a pure white and blue as the heartless held it in it's claws. Almost instantly a strong energy began to course from it and in a split second the heartless was engulfed in the light radiating from my heart.

I too was engulfed in the light and I felt my arms and legs go numb… then my body… Everything went numb until I couldn't even tell if I was alive or dead. I fell into darkness… and this time I felt like there was no return this time. For a while I looked at the downside of things until… I saw a light… and then I realized there was no end… Just a new beginning… so I looked toward the light for possibly a new hope… That I wouldn't have another lonely journey like this one…

**My shadow's the only one who walks beside me  
****My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
****Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
**'**Till then I walk alone

* * *

**

((A/N: LOW AND BEHOLD THE LONGEST ONE-SHOT IN THE HISTORY OF KINGDOM HEARTS! –Inhales and exhales deeply- Yes well…. Sorry if the end got a little off topic… I couldn't think of anything else to write… Oo lol I might do a sequel if you guys want me to… But you'll have to choose a song since my CD collection is limited to songs in English… Oo lol I know many songs though… I just don't own CDs… lol Yes well I feel accomplished and I'm never gonna do this for a looooong time… -- Unless you people can buy my much needed supply of Red Mountain Dew…. –falls asleep-))


End file.
